


School Days

by shiroganerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganerd/pseuds/shiroganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adachi and Dojima are classmates and best friends who study together and talk about girls and help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. Here's some more drabbles.
> 
> I used somewhat of an alternate interpretation of Dojima in which he's kind of a lazy student, but still... Dojima-ish. My interpretation of Adachi is based on his own account in the game, which may or may not have any basis in what he was actually like. I hope they're not too terribly out of character.

“English is a _stupid language_ ,” the shorter boy groaned as he slumped over the table, defeated. “I need a smoke.”

“Ryotaro, you know those things are bad for your health,” his lankier friend sighed. “C'mon, you're close to being done.”

Ryotaro looked up, resting his chin on the table where his forehead had been. “Don't go lecturing me, Tohru. Everyone knows you're gonna work for me someday.”

“Not at the rate you're going,” Tohru replied, brow furrowed. “I can't always lend you my notes.”

“I just need a break from all this _work_.” Ryotaro eyed the game console connected to the television in the corner. “Just a couple of rounds?”

“And have you kick my ass again? No way.”

 

* * *

 

Tohru's wandering eyes found themselves resting on a vaguely familiar silver-haired senior girl's rear end. “Hey,” he whispered to his best friend. “I've seen that girl around. She's pretty hot, think I could get with her?”

Ryotaro smacked him hard across the top of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That's my sister, dumbass.”

 

* * *

 

“So, do you actually like someone?”

“Not really. I'm pretty focused on school, to be honest. I mean, I like looking and all, but...” Tohru paused, stretching his arms out in front of him before continuing in an exaggerated aloof tone. “I'm way out of all these bitches' leagues anyway.”

Ryotaro snorted. “More like  _they're_ all out of  _your_ league.”

“Ouch, man. Why, you got someone on your radar?”

Ryotaro's eyes darted to someone behind Tohru, and he turned his head discreetly to see who he was looking at.

“Ooh, _Chisato_!”

“Keep your voice down!” Ryotaro hissed.

“So what, you gonna join band or something? Woo her with your trumpet playing skills?” Tohru smirked.

“You know what? Maybe I will!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I brought ya a melon soda.”

The table at the Junes food court was hardly the best place to study, but there Tohru sat, surrounded by textbooks and papers and notes. Ryotaro set the soda on a bare spot of table before taking the seat across from the other boy.

“Why are you always here studying?”

“Better than trying to study at home,” Tohru mumbled, not looking up. He reached for a notebook while flipping a page in one of his textbooks.

“Ah, I mean... why are you always studying? You never seem to do much else.”

This time, Tohru paused and looked up, considering his answer before replying. “Because...” he hesitated. “Because it's hard. I don't have that magic ticket called 'talent' that lets people be successful in life. I need to work hard or I won't get anywhere.”

Ryotaro nodded. “Makes sense.” He took a sip of his own soda. “Just... don't come cryin' to me when you snap and end up killing someone.”

 

* * *

 

Ryotaro's phone chimed, alerting him to a new text.

_From: Tohru Adachi 11:06 PM_

_Can I stay at your house tonight? My parents are at it again and I don't want to be around when it comes to blows._

For as much crap as they gave each other, Ryotaro had to admit that he cared a lot about Tohru. With a concerned frown, he typed his reply and shuffled over to the door to wait for his friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, that was fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
